Derailed (2014)
Derailed 2014 is the third event of XAWA's 2014 season, and the fourth event to be promoted under the Derailed name. The main event featured Blackheart defending the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship against Nightmare and Cyrus Mason in a Ladder match. Background The feud over the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship began with Blackheart defeating Deacon Storm for the belt on the 100th edition of LiveWire. Nightmare claimed this was not to Administrative's liking. He and Blackheart were subsequently not allowed to touch each other while Nightmare was inactive, by order of Administrative. Cyrus Mason and Will Smith would have a match on the ShOcK! before Derailed to determine who would face Blackheart. Mason won the match, but Nightmare promised a third person to make it a triple threat match. Blackheart brought a ladder to ringside to watch the Mason-Smith match, with him revealing he wanted a Ladder match at the end of the show. Also revealed at the end of the show was Nightmare as the third competitor. The feud between The Ogre and The Alien was in place since the previous season. Following the death of D.C., The Ogre took possession of the mask of The Alien and used it to make anyone he wanted be The Alien. They formed a tag team, though they disliked each other. The fued came to a head when Will Smith, the original Alien, set the match up the previous week on ShOcK!. Event The Hardcore Luchas de Apuestas match was the opening contest on a show where both booked matches were promoted as co-main events. The Alien and The Ogre began wrestling a technical style match, but the match quickly progressed to the Hardcore aspect of the match, complete with chairs, tables, crutches and even skateboards on fire. The Alien got the upper hand and finally took The Ogre down after two consecutive body splashes, winning the match and forcing The Ogre to demask. Shortly after taking off his mask, The Ogre yelled "I'm still here!" but then suddenly snapped out of it, reverting to the old Chaos Zero character. He ran away from The Alien, stating he "wanted no part of that thing mask." The main event got underway with a few wrestling manuevers, but the match was mainly focused on ladder spots, with everyone in the match performing a spot off the ladder at some point. Even Cyrus Mason's valet Starr successfully performed a double clothesline from the ladder on both Blackheart and Nightmare. In the end, after many attempts to climb, Nightmare and Blackheart ended up at the top of the ladder, with Blackheart throwing him off the ladder through a table and proceeding to unhook the belt and drop to the ground to win the match and retain his World Heavyweight Championship, walking out of Derailed with two belts. Nightmare then proceed to scream Blackheart's name and, after Mason failed to hit him with a Psycho Driver, delivered a Wake Up Screaming to Mason to end the show. Results Talent * The Alien * The Ogre * Blackheart * Nightmare * Cyrus Mason * Starr Mason Other on-air talent Category:XAWA supercards Category:XAWA supercards held in 2014 Category:Supercards featuring Blackheart Category:Supercards featuring Nightmare Category:Supercards featuring Cyrus Mason Category:Supercards featuring Starr Ma Category:Supercards featuring The Alien Category:Supercards featuring The Ogre Category:Supercards featuring XAWA World Heavyweight Championship match